


Last parts of my heart

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, I imply Clex but doesn't happen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon knows his Dad and Clark have history behind them. He had his own theories but nothing could be more stranger than the truth. For Lex, this twist of fate can give him closure even while it shatters the last few bits of his heart.





	Last parts of my heart

Kon never thought he would see his Dad cry. Lex could be smug, he could be cold, he could be blunt. His Dad never feared showing anger or disapproval, his disappointment could be turned into a feeling that lay so thick it felt as though it would choke.

He never thought he would see that man so close to tears without Kon dying or something. Still he was unable to take his eyes off Lex as the man stared into the containment room at the boy within.

Clark always said that Lex had started off good at least to him, then he always trailed off to how evil and unrelenting towards everyone Lex had gone. Kon had never got the full story. Lex hated Superman and was always annoyed by Clark’s presence. The haunted look in Lex’s eyes as he stared into the room, the naked longing and despair. It was irrational to wish that Clark had tried harder to be Lex’s friend.

He could judge because he wasn’t there. He didn’t understand. They could work together. Many times the league had to rely on Lex to Lex’s amusement. Lex always yanked everyone’s chain unless Batman reeled him in. The only reason Batman got to reel him in at all was because Lex allowed him to and he found that in itself hilarious.

That and Lex didn’t want to step on any toes for when Kon went to Gotham to see Tim or Jason. Lex shamelessly gave advice on his friendship and tried to stay a little on Batman’s good side because Lex wanted that Kon could bring Tim over when it was Lex’s weekend to have Kon stay at the tower.

It was a right mess his family life but it was what it was. Lex could happily talk about any subject under the sun no matter how embarrassing but Smallville years with Clark were always off the table.

Kon could sort of see why now because when he looked at Lex he had the feeling that there was no way for Lex to maintain his composure and talk about the years that must have meant so much to him.

Lex had his shit together when it came to talking about Lionel of all people. About people that tried to kill him, about people who frankly got in his way, annoyed him. Screwed him over and got the best of him. He talked about lust and love so easily.

But not everything was easy it seemed. Kon found it easier than he thought it would be to approach his father. He lingered a few steps behind Lex as he waited for Lex to say something. Lex’s hand raised towards the thick glass and pressed firmly on it as he stared inside at the lone occupant.

“Dad?” Kon honestly could not wait any longer.

“He’s scared.” Lex said softly. “This isn’t his world yet, it isn’t what he’s used to and he’s trying to put up a front but he’s afraid.”

Kon looked into the room and had to agree. The kid was trying to fade away into the corner of the room and he kept glancing around looking for cameras or whatever. He kept glancing at the glass too and every time his gaze lingered in their direction Lex’s heartbeat sped up.

“Batman will handle it.” Kon tried to reassure. “It isn’t our problem I mean… what can we do?”

“Stop scaring him would be nice for one thing.” Lex murmured under his breath. “Bruce will just scare him even more with that lead mask of his.”

“Dad!” Kon hissed. “Names!”

“They know that I know.” Lex scoffed as his hand pressed harder against the glass. “Someone needs to calm him down.”

“You want to go in?” Kon half squawked before he rolled his eyes. “Of course you do but do you think they’ll let you?”

“Can you see them stopping me?” Lex snorted. “Besides the only other person that can reassure that kid in there besides Clark is me.” Lex finally pried his eyes away from the glass to meet Kon’s gaze. “He’s still a kid Kon-El.”

X

His hand had dared to tremble when he unlocked the heavy door. Lex pushed all of his uncertainties down and instead focused on the task ahead of him. He stilled in the middle of the room when the door swung shut behind him sealing closed again. Blue eyes were locked on him in almost disbelief.

Messy hair, body that belonged to someone older and eyes filled with emotions he had not seen for years. The lips that he had watched mouth so many good things and so many lies mouthed his name before Clark whispered his name.

Lex shoved his hands into his lab coat as he assumed a stance he had not taken since Smallville, he allowed a smile to form and his eyes to run over the boy before him. “Hello Clark.” He greeted.

X

Kon felt as though he was intruding on something private but he couldn’t look away. His nose was pressed to the glass as he watched the young displaced Clark’s face light up at the sight of Lex.

He felt bad for the kid. He hoped they could send him home soon because while Lex looked softer and kinder, Kon could feel how disturbed Lex truly was. The wistful look on his face, the way he was looking at Clark. He never looked at Clark like that now.

He looked at Clark most of the time as if he was a little above garbage. He looked at Superman as though he was something on his freshly cleaned shoe most of the time. Lex loosened up around Clark sometimes but Kon was entirely certain that Lex did that for Kon. Not because he wanted to, he did that because it was something he felt he should do for Kon.

But obviously sometime long ago Lex had felt something because he looked at Clark as though he was family. A trusted friend he had not seen for years and maybe that was what it was. It had to be because Clark never looked at Lex like this now either.

X

“Lex’s what’s going on?” Clark sounded so young and the trust in his voice brought Lex back years although it might as well be centuries. “You look different.”

“I look older Clark.” Lex smiled as he shifted, his hands clenched in his pockets before he relaxed them. “I’m going to need you to relax. You aren’t in danger but you’ve gotten yourself in quite the predicament but I’m not that surprised.”

“You look older.” Clark murmured as he looked around the room. “Everything is weird there is all sorts of people I don’t know and things I don’t recognize. Is this the future?”

“Yes.” Lex said softly. “This would be easier if you could explain it to you but… I’m all we have right now.” He shrugged. “You’re on a space station above earth, you’ve been pulled from your time to ours and we are working on getting you back.” Lex paused to think his words over. “I’ll get you back home Clark you know you can trust me.”

“Of course I can trust you Lex.” Clark stepped forward his red shirt a beacon for Lex’s eyes. “You’re my friend.” Words Lex had not heard for years and it hurt so badly to hear them from this Clark. The one he had been hurt by the most and the one he had done everything to forget. He had loved Clark like family, like a brother and with time that love could have changed and become more. Lex had given so much of himself to people he barely trusted. He would have given the world to Clark if he had been allowed to.

“I know.” Lex’s hands left his pockets as he forced himself to forget about the present day Clark and walked forward to the past that he had buried deep. He pulled Clark into a hug and clapped him on the back solidly. “Things are different here Clark so you can’t ask too many questions or leave the room.” Clark froze in his arms and Lex sighed. “Doesn’t feel good does it.”

Clark pulled back to glare at him and Lex shrugged. “Lex.” Clark said lowly.

“This is more than you getting into trouble in smallville Clark.” Lex turned away to face the glass that he knew Kon was watching them from behind. “Years have passed, I don’t live in Smallville anymore, you don’t either and you’ve upped your rescuing to things much bigger than the latest mutant problem.” He shrugged. “But you couldn’t help yourself whenever you left smallville either so there is that. You are on a worldwide scale now. Saving the world but you aren’t alone.” He waved his hand around. “You have friends, the justice league and together you save people. There aren’t any more people like you Clark that came down in the shower but there are plenty of people willing to do what you do.”

“Lex.” Clark sounded stressed. “You know.”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Lex smiled. “Besides…” He glanced to the glass where Kon stood. “I have a reason to be knee deep in heroes.”

“You always did like your comic books.” Clark stood next to him, a head and some shorter and it felt good to be taller than Clark for a change. “Who is behind the glass? The guy in the lead mask and black suit?”

Lex hesitated. “No… my son is behind there.” That got an instant reaction. Clark tensed before he threw Lex a shocked look, his eyes flew back to the glass before he narrowed his eyes obviously trying to look through it.

“How old is he? I can’t see much besides a shape.” Clark muttered, Lex hesitated at the question because that could be answered in so many ways. Kon had to be laughing at him from the other side of the wall.

Lex took a deep breath before he released it slowly. He feigned calm and slid his hands back into his pockets. “My son is seventeen.” Mentally and in all the ways that counted.

“S-Seventeen?” Lex felt Clark staring at him before he glanced back to the glass. “He’s older than me.”

“By a year.” Lex defended.

“You, Kon’s mother… do I know them?” Clark asked, Lex’s mouth went dry for a moment before Clark shook his head. “Wait don’t answer that. Why’s he with you? Is he tagging along to work?”

“Kon has powers.” Lex admitted. “He also saves the world like you do now, just on a smaller scale but bigger than your escapades in Smallville.”

“Is that a dig.” Clark turned at him to laugh. “He’s your kid Lex of course he’s going to aspire to more.”

“I don’t focus on those things, just want to be a better father than mine was.” Lex folded his hands. “You are like a mentor of sorts to my son.” Clark’s eyes searched his face before he grew contemplative.

X

“Sup.” Kon said when he was left in the room with young Clark. Batman had pulled Lex out rather quickly.

“Your parent… do I know them?” Clark asked rapid paced. “Do your mom and I not get along? Is that why there is so much tension between Lex and I? Is your mom a mutant? Is it his first wife? Or did he marry another mutant? Is-”

“Woah woah there.” Kon slapped his hand over Clark’s mouth. “First thing, you ask a lot of questions. Second thing? I can’t answer most of those things. Third thing? Your mind goes some really strange places jesus. But yeah you know my other parent. Very well and that’s all that I’m saying about that. I want to be born you know.”

“Lex doesn’t look happy.” Clark said softly. “I’m guessing he’s happy with you but that can’t be enough.”

“You’re not happy either. You aren’t married.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Least Lex got married a few times. Dad has work, me, the company and whoever he’s flirting with at the time.”

“He’s different.” Clark looked towards the door. “He’s Lex but… aren’t we close anymore?”

“You’re like really busy.” Kon replied, it was sort of the truth. “There’s no time for anyone.”

X

“You’re my best friend you know.” Clark spoke the moment he spotted Lex again, his body was tense as though he was fighting the urge to wiggle out of Batman’s grip and run to Lex. “I’ve always wanted to tell you since after the cornfield. You’re my best friend Lex, I believe in it too. Our destiny.”

Lex could feel his throat closing up, it took everything that he had to smile at the boy facing him. It took more effort than it should have to recall his age, to remember who he would eventually become. He could not get mad, this was a blessing in disguise. This was closure.

The boy he would have done anything for, the boy that he would still do anything for. Lex had the fight the urge to yank him away from Batman and soothe his troubled face. Fate had given him a gift, this was closure, this was a chance to tell the boy he had loved more than anything, more than his own life. This was the chance to tell him goodbye.

Because Lex had fought for him, comforted him, protected him, spoiled him, killed for him. Been protective over his happiness and comfort. He had watched over him, thought as him as family. He was right there in front of him, the Clark Kent he knew had existed before the bad things. Lex had to do the right thing even while he wanted to squirrel him away, never let him leave. Keep those eyes looking at him forever.

But he could not do that, it would not be right and not only that, he was a parent now. There was Conner to think of. There were things to do, sacrifices to make. There was Superman to deal with and Lex would never let that idiot around his child unsupervised for too long. There was Lionel’s mess that he was still cleaning up. Years after the bastard’s death, he could not keep him around but god did he want to.

But for the good of their world and the boy’s world still untouched Lex would do the right thing. Even while a hole opened in his chest, he would smile the way he used to. He would stand the way he used to, talk the way he used to and lie the way Clark used to but better. He would send one of the few people he ever loved away with them none the wiser about the future’s real fate and he would do it while he pretended everything was not crumbling inside.

“I know Clark.” He said softly. “I’ve always known. You are one of the strongest kids I’ve ever met.” And Lex was never going to see him again because the universe was not fair.

“What is-” Superman halted his gaze straight to his younger counterpart. “What’s going on?”

X

“Why did you do that.” Superman’s tone was cold which Lex would have happily ignored except the buffoon was between him and the door. Lex could move him but it was the thought of the effort that pissed him off.

“He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Lex sneered. “He’s just a kid, he doesn’t deserve the truth of this world yet it would crush him. It was just to get him to relax long enough that we can get him home fine and without any troubles. I don’t want time tampered with either. I want Kon-El to exist and I would never risk his existence.”

He watched Superman pale at his words. “You don’t think-”

“The less information he got the better, no matter what he thought here it will all work out in the end. My son deserves to exist Superman. The story of you and me, it will play out the way you always wanted it to deep in your heart. You and everyone in your backass place of a town.”

X

“You deserve to be happy.” Clark whispered in his ear as the hug lingered on. “Lex I know you aren’t telling me something but it is okay, I trust you.”

“I know you do.” Lex said softly, he soaked up the feeling of warmth and closed his eyes to hold everything in. this goodbye was final and it really felt like it. “But I have Kon, I am happy enough.”

“That isn’t what I was talking about.” A tight squeeze that robbed him of breath before he was released. “After everything you should be trying to be happy. Rely on me more.” A blinding smile that shattered the remains of his heart. “Destiny remember?”

“Always.” Lex promised. “Forever Clark.” Just not in the way the boy thought.

X

He landed in a cornfield and god it was actually annoying that he landed there of all places. He ended up scorching some of the corn too and wouldn’t that be a story for Chloe to fret herself over. That did not matter though, as long as the memories were fresh he had something to do.

Not go home and check on his parents, not go and see what Lana was doing, he had something to do first so he set off as fast as his powers would let him towards the Luthor mansion.

Lex knew, Lex knew and accepted him. Lana wasn’t around in the future, Pete neither, Chloe neither but Lex was. Their destiny was real, it was true and although there was the whole Lex had a son thing. A son with powers… Clark could accept that. He was mentor to Lex’s kid. That was so cool.

He went right past the gate, inside the door and down the hallway to Lex’s office where the man seemed to live sometimes. He opened the door with a flourish. The breeze caused some of Lex’s papers to blow around. The man, younger than the other Lex and it showed looked up in surprise at the entry before the surprise melted to warmth.

“Clark.” Lex smiled as he tried to shuffle the scattered papers. “What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you, come in.”

It was like a mantra in his head, that Lex knew, that their future… whatever it was he just had to make sure that Lex allowed himself to be happy. He was tired in that other world, he kept marrying in the future but Clark knew exactly what had to happen. Not yet of course but Lex was one of the smartest men in the world. Clark closed the door behind him and grinned.

“Lex, I have something to tell you and show you.”

“It seems so.” Lex laughed even as his gaze went from the closed door to Clark again and back. “How about you sit down and start from the beginning? Have you eaten? I can send up some food, maybe a drink… you look a little… windblown.”

“I prefer to get it all out one time Lex.” Clark stepped forward his body thrumming with excitement. “You see, you did hit me with your car.”

X

“Maybe some things are better left unknown, untouched.” Kon muttered glumly. He watched Tim roll over while clutching Jason’s secret stash of comics to his face before he sighed heavily. “Dad looked… I didn’t know. I mean Clark was weird as hell but okay you know? He was a pretty alright dude.”

The shower shut off and Tim glanced towards the bathroom before he dropped the comic with a sigh. “Well, I guess it was hard for Luthor. Bruce doesn’t know that much about Clark before he went to the city.”

“I guess I gotta look at Clark a whole new way you know? They looked so happy together.” Kon said softly. “I mean, Lex doesn’t look like that normally and my Dad is like… you know.”

“Sometimes the past is better left untouched.” A wet towel came flying towards his face, Kon rolled his eyes before he caught the towel Jason had been drying his hair with before he slung it in the direction of the laundry basket. “Honestly your Dad had a tough job to do, but once the kid is back none the wiser about the shitshow your Dads do regularly it is going to be business as usual.”

Kon watched Jason pace away to his dresser before he flung himself back on the bed to sigh. “I think Dad really loves him.” He admitted to the ceiling.

“I think Luthor loved him.” Tim corrected before he rolled closer to Kon. “He probably still loves the old Clark, the guy you met. Superman? Clark Kent the reporter? Never doubt for a second that Luthor would kill him without even blinking if it was not for you. They would still be fighting if they hadn’t learned about you. Lex plays nice with the league and everyone else because he loves you. The guys Superman is does nothing more than piss him off.”

“Those two would need tons of therapy that even Arkham can’t provide to get them sniffing close to friends again.” Jason fell onto the bed face down clad in red boxers. He continued speaking his voice muffled by the orange sheets. “It isn’t your place to fix your parents, just let it go. That mess started before you were born, better tried to fix it and better have failed. Take what you can and leave your parents alone.”

“Isn’t it better to think about how much better you go to know them through this?” Tim asked softly. “Don’t worry about the rest.”

It was hard to but… “I won’t.” Kon sighed. “But it is so hard to look at Clark right now.”

‘Wish you had taken pictures.” Jason’s muffled voice grumbled.

“Bruce has the security cam footage.” Tim offered.

“But that is going to look shitty, but it is the best we have don’t we.” Jason sighed before he sat up. “So, next mission, break into the bat computer and get that footage.”

“How about we ask Jason.” Tim tossed a pillow at him. “Besides you know Bruce, he already has stills.”

“But we don’t have those still.” Jason pointed out. “Yet.”

 


End file.
